When Crimson meets Clover
by CloudedSun
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Mostly SoulxMaka, but others will emerge.
1. Secrets

1So this was stuck in my head, and I couldn't quite get it out.. so I decided. Drabbles! They're a wonderful thing. I think I'm going to try and get 100 of them out, so I really hope that you enjoy them. I'll be updating as soon as possible, and please review! Let me know if there's anything you want to see. (: So the main focus here will be on Soul x Maka, but there'll be other shippings emerging later on.

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own Soul Eater.

**001 - What Papa doesn't know won't hurt him**

Stein lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply and takin a long puff of the smoke. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment, enjoying the small burn that came with it, before he opened his mouth and exhaled; releasing the grey smoke. As usual, he tried to make shapes with his smoke. Rings were easy; lately, he'd been trying to master creating a skull.

As Stein took another puff on the cigarette, a familiar voice filled his ears. A familiar, annoying, loud and somewhat desperate voice of his favourite test subject. Oh, how Stein missed the days when Spirit was oblivious to his late-night dissections...

"Daddy loves Maka and Mama the most! Why doesn't my angel believe me when I say that?" Spirit whined, his eyes threatening to become geysers.

"What happened now?" Stein asked, although he almost immediately regretted it. He didn't need to ask what had happened; Spirit was so predictable that it was simple to figure out what had happened.

Spirit's breathing became unsteady as he began to re-tell the story. "Maka had _finally_ agreed to spend the day with her Papa. I had it all planned out - we were going to have such a great time and Maka would love Papa even more after words!"

Stein nodded his head, as Spirit continued on. The red-haired Death Scythe wasn't paying attention to anything other than his exaggerated story. Spirit didn't even notice when a small child on a bicycle almost mowed him down, proceeded by a young, flustered mother running after him and apologizing profusely. Stein just nodded and waved his hand; the kid hadn't even gotten close to him. If only he had actually _hit_ Spirit, and then he wouldn't have to listen to this story anymore, and certainly nobody would object to him poking around the insides of a dead body...

"First, we were going to go to that restaurant downtown where I used to take her when she was just a little girl. She was so cute! Then we were going to go shopping and I was going to buy her a book! We were supposed to go for ice cream after that, before I would walk her home..." Spirit's eyes gleamed as he told his story, clearly proud at the intense planning and effort that had gone into this.

"Uh, okay, so... why are you telling me this? If she agreed to go with you..." Although Stein couldn't fathom _why_ Maka would agree to spend any amount of time with her father, people do have momentarily lapses in sanity... Stein could easily confirm that.

"She _cancelled_ on me!" At this, Spirit burst into tears. He blubbered on for a while about how Maka had completely broken his heart by calling him last night and telling him that she was too busy to spend some time with him. From what Stein could make out through Spirit's cries, she had told him that she had a big test that she had to study for.

At that, a smirk rose on Stein's face.

"Well, at least she's concerned about her education?" Stein offered, attempting to quell the cries of his friend. Spirit nodded, and sniffled.

"Well, she did say that she could come to my house for dinner next weekend." Spirit whispered, beginning to calm down. The tears stopped, and in an instant, he returned to his normal, annoying self. "Okay! Papa is going to put all of his energy into making _next_ weekend a grand one!" Instantly, he began to reel off plans on how he could re-gain Maka's love.

Stein smirked, chuckling to himself. He knew exactly why Maka had cancelled on Spirit. About a week ago, Soul had been sent off on a solo mission, as a part of his new Death Scythe training. He was supposed to not be getting back until tomorrow, but the mission had ended early and he'd returned home sooner than scheduled, very early this morning. Stein was certain that Maka would rather spend time with Soul, so that was most likely the reason why she had cancelled.

Well, his deduction was based on that knowledge, and the fact that he had seen Soul and Maka making out on a bench down the street right before he met up with Spirit.

Stein chuckled, shook his head and lead away the doting father away from where Soul and Maka were, leaving the two of them alone for Maka to properly welcome Soul home.

He didn't need Spirit breaking down into tears yet again - after all, what Papa doesn't know won't hurt him.


	2. Frozen

1Thanks for the great reviews. (: Please enjoy, keep on reviewing, etc~ Sorry that this one is a bit short.

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own Soul Eater.

**002 - Frozen**

"Ugh." Soul groaned yet again, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. As soon as his arms left the warm comfort of the blankets, he felt a shiver run through his body. It was _freezing_. Instinctively, he curled back under the blankets, but stopped himself before he fell back asleep. Yes, it was winter, but they had a heater. Why was it so cold?

Against his better judgement, Soul slowly slipped out of bed, wrapping himself in his comforter as he went. He stumbled out of his room, down the hall to where the thermostat was. He fumbled around looking for the light switch until he finally managed to hit it... yet, nothing happened. Soul grumbled and flicked the switch a few more times, but still, no light came on. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. It looked like the power was out.

Soul groaned, displeased with his discovery. His feet felt frigid against the cold wood floor, and he stumbled out of the hallway to try and get back to bed. As he walked, he glanced at the kitchen, and was again reassured that the power was out - the light on the fridge was off, as well as the clock sitting on their counter. Great.

"...Soul? What's going on?"

Soul whipped around to see Maka. She was wearing heavy fleece pyjamas, but somehow still managed to look cute. Her arms were wrapped around her own body, and she was shivering heavily. Soul clicked his tongue, stumbling over towards her.

"I'm freezing..." She said with a shiver, leaning against her bedroom door.

"The power is out, so the heater's off." Soul explained, to which Maka nodded her head. "Here," he mumbled, untangling himself from his comforter in order to open it up and invite Maka into his warmth. His body was hit with the cold air that filled their apartment, but not for too long. Maka didn't even protest; she just wrapped her arms around Soul, burying her face into his chest as they shared their warmth.

"Better?" He asked, closing his arms around holding her close to him as possible. Maka melted into him with a nod. "There's not much we can do right now, so let's just go back to bed and wait until the morning." Maka was about to pull away from Soul and retreat back into her room, but he didn't release her. Instead, he just gripped her tighter and lifted her up to carry her back to her bed. His body was still pressed against hers in their tight embrace as he fell on to her bed, with a small smirk.

"Umm, Soul..." Maka began, turning red as a raspberry.

"Just shhh and go to sleep. You'll freeze to death on your own," He explained to her, pulling her into a tighter hug. She sighed, obeyed, and buried her face into his chest, completely enveloped my his warmth and by his scent. She couldn't really describe it... It just made her feel warm and secure. Maka closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep, warmed up by her partners body.

"Never though I'd be grateful to a snowstorm..." Soul smiled, running his hands through her soft hair. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep, lulled by her slow and steady breathing.


	3. Rain

I have so many plot ideas running through my head it was hard to pick one, but I love rain, so here you go. Thanks for all of the reviews, I love to read them. :) Expect an update soon!

**003: Rain**

Rain pelted against the living room windows, a loud rumble emitting from the sky as a bright flash of light filled the room. Maka hardly noticed, though, her eyes instead trained on the book in her lap.

It was – surprise – a textbook. She was reviewing some of the concepts that they had gone over that day in class. Her eyes grazed the words, but nothing really seemed to register.

_A healthy soul resides in a healthy body and a healthy mind._

Maka closed her eyes, repeating the phrase to herself in her head a few times. When she couldn't repeat it out loud after trying a few times, Maka gave up on studying. She carelessly dropped her book back into her backpack, and leaned back into the couch. There was something about the rain that really calmed her down.

The sound was soothing, calming. It was... almost rhythmic. What? Maka paused, opening her eyes and backtracking for a moment. It was the sound of a _rhythm_ that calmed her down, despite the fact that she was musically challenged. Why? She was never that big on music before...

Maka rolled over, burying her face in one of the couch pillows. She breathed in, closing her eyes. She was tired, but she wasn't ready for sleep just yet. She didn't want to sleep yet. She felt restless.

Then it hit her. Anything with a steady rhythm, with a beat, it reminded her of _him_.

Immediately, Maka's cheeks flushed red at the thought, and she was very glad that Soul wasn't home to see it, or else she would have received the teasing of a lifetime. She released a soft groan, wishing that she didn't feel so attached to him. Wasn't she supposed to hate men – to not trust them? Her father had sure taught her that, thanks to him and his "lady friends".

Maka huffed, rising from the couch. She felt like the whiney female lead in one of those teen novels that she had made the mistake of reading once; The girl who can't do anything without her boyfriend around, who feels helplessly lost whenever he so much as leaves the room for more than a few minutes. No, she wasn't that girl. She was strong, courageous, fierce and independent. Having him around was nice, sure, but she didn't _need_ him.

Or so, she spent the next few hours trying to convince herself of that.

He was perfectly allowed to go on a mission with Professor Stein when the meister needed a weapon to assist him, and Spirit was too busy out with his "friends" or crying about Maka to be useful. She was okay without him. Just freaking' _dandy_.

She certainly didn't need to see him during school; every day he just fell asleep anyways. She would be feverishly taking notes, only to glance over and see her weapon sleeping away, a thin line of drool coming from his mouth. He was just a distraction, as she always felt the need to whack him with whatever textbook was handy to wake him up from his "nap". Okay, so yes, she _did_ enjoy the attention he gave her at school, and she liked his annoyed face when he was abruptly woke up from a nap, but that was okay. She was alright at school just taking her notes by herself, paying attention in class and eating lunch without him.

At home, he was even a bigger distraction. He would whine about how uncool it was that she sat there studying all night, when they could be out with their friends. He would annoy her, stealing her books, poking fun at her cleavage, and basically doing anything in his power to get her upset.

Oh, and he wasn't that great of a cook. And when she cooked, he was a bottomless pit. It was almost scary that he was able to eat so much and _not_ be the size of a balloon. She smirked at the thought as she headed towards the kitchen, considering what she should make herself for dinner. Soul wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, and she had finally adjusted to making one portion instead of two. She opened her fridge, seeing nothing that looked particularly appealing to her. Her stomach growled, but she wasn't feeling like cooking right now. Maybe she'd call up one of her friends to go out to dinner with her. Yeah, that sounded acceptable.

Maka approached the phone, but glanced outside first. It was raining cats and dogs, even if the thunder and lightning had subsided for the time being. The streets were soaked, water flowing down the sidewalks. Maka smirked as she saw a pedestrian bleakly attempting to dodge a puddle, but instead stepping right in the thick of it and getting their entire pant leg wet. A small giggle escaped her lips, as the hooded figure jumped hurriedly out of the puddle and took refuge under the roof of a nearby store. She was about to turn away, until said person let their hood down, shaking out their mop of wet hair.

Their mop of wet, _white_ hair.

Maka stared for a moment, frozen where she stood. Was it an old man? No, why would he be walking around... The person seemed upset, as they shook out their leg, and looked up at the sky with ruby red eyes. That confirmed what Maka seriously wished was true, as much as she'd tried to deny it.

Maka ran to the door, stuffing her feet in her shoes that were sitting by the entranceway. She was already clad in one of Soul's old sweatshirts, so she didn't bother with a raincoat. She hurried out the door, feeling the frigid air against her bare legs. Today was not the day for a skirt.

Maka, however, hardly even noticed, as she hurried down the stairs of her apartment, flinging herself out the doors and down the street. The shop he was at wasn't far away, so she sprinted in that direction until she could see him. He had put his hood back up and was attempting to trek back home, his head bent over so that he didn't even notice the girl approaching him at an increasing speed.

Maka was soaked in no time, but she didn't even notice. The sound of her feet slapping against the pavement was all she heard until the boy finally looked up, noticed her and smiled. She continued running, right up until she was face-to-face with him. She couldn't control her actions anymore and so she jumped into his arms with a soft squeal of excitement, greeted with a surprised grunt from Soul. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he did the same around her waist to keep her steady. She grinned, unbelievably happy, completely soaked from head to toe, but she couldn't have cared less.

Maka pressed her lips against his in a hot, passionate kiss that she had wanted to do ever since he had left her. She held him as tightly as she possibly could, completely enveloped in his taste as he slowly kissed her back, clearly a bit surprised by her actions. He squeezed her waist, holding her close to him. She continued to kiss him until their lungs burned for oxygen and she pulled away from him, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed red slightly from her actions, as were his – but if anyone asked, it was from his encounter with the cold puddle.

"...Hey." His voice was low and husky, just the sound that Maka had been missing. A huge smile graced her lips as she laid her forehead against his, her breathing calming down.

"Welcome home."

Maybe for Soul, Maka wouldn't mind feeling weak every once in a while. Maybe she could throw away her distrustful feelings, cling to him and let him make her happy. She shivered from the cold rain, so Soul held her in his arms, carrying her back towards their apartment. Maka closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder, familiarizing herself with the rhythm of his heartbeat.

It calmed her down and kept her sane, just like the rain.


	4. Firsts Part 1

1If there was one thing that Maka could count on for Soul, it was that he was dependable. He was always there when she needed him - he was always there with her for new experiences.

**004. Firsts;**

"What? How uncool..." Soul yawned, showing off his white shark teeth. Maka scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest as she rolled her eyes. The duo had just been assigned their first mission together, and Soul was already complaining about it.

"Come on, let's just go okay?" She said, turning around and heading out the door. Reluctantly, Soul followed his meister out the door, chattering in her ear for a while about how uncool the mission was. She simply nodded her head, and told him to hurry up or she was going to leave him behind.

"Look, it's just our first mission, so obviously it isn't going to be anything exciting or _cool_. Just be glad we didn't get assigned to clean the library or something, with you having skipped class again today." Maka let out an irritated sigh, taking a sharp right turn, which Soul almost missed.

"Yeah, well you should have come with us. We went to this really great restaurant and they had these really awesome bacon cheeseburgers..." Soul trailed off as he took a hold of his meister's sweatshirt, his crimson red eyes fixated on a figure not but five feet away from them. Maka turned sharply, squinting her eyes to get a better view of their opponent.

At first glance, one would just assume that this was a regular person. He looked... well, average. Except for his pitch-black eyes which were fixated right on Maka, and he looked.. Hungry. Very much so. Maka stiffened a little, until she felt Soul's reassuring touch on her shoulder. He grinned, and glanced up at her with a nod. "Shall we?" He sounded excited, almost. Maka nodded and held out her hand, to which Soul was enveloped by a bright light, and what came from the light was a scythe, with a red and black blade. Maka gripped the grip, swinging it around a few times to get the feel for it. "Just stay calm. We've got this." Soul's voice echoed to Maka, and she nodded.

The girl lunged forwards, swinging her scythe to slash at her foe. The man moved out of the way, but thanks to having slow reflexes, she sliced in slightly on his left shoulder. Maka reacted quickly to this, jumping up again and swinging Soul again at the man. He dodged this time, and aimed a kick at Maka. She managed to block it, jumping back a little and catching her balance.

"He's quick on his feet. We need to take advantage of that." Soul gave her little anecdotes and bits of wisdom here and there, but she was still in control of the situation. She gave a sharp nod and backed up a little, standing on her toes. She waited a moment before running quickly at the man, and before she swung at him, pivoted to the right to get at a different angle. She swung sharply, albeit a tad messily thanks to her lack of experience, but she slashed the man right across his stomach. He let out a small cry and soon enough, nothing was left but his soul, a Kishin egg ripe for the consuming.

Soul left Maka's hands, coming to a stand while he stretched his arms high above his head. Being in weapon form made him feel stiff all over afterwards, but it was worth it. He made his way over to the glowing Soul, and picked it up. His eyes gleamed with excitement, as he did his best to stop the drool from dribbling down his chain. "Ikadakimasu," He grinned before tilting his head back and dropping the soul in his mouth, letting it slide down his throat.

The sensation of the soul sliding down his throat was amazing, almost indescribable. He could taste the power flowing into himself from the soul. He swallowed a few times, soon coming to want to taste that amazing texture again.

"Great job," Maka smiled as she approached Soul, releasing a slow breath that she had been holding in since the beginning of the fight. It was clear that she had been nervous, but upon feeling Soul's reassuring hand on her shoulder again, she relaxed. "First mission, success!"

**He helped her complete her first mission.**

"Maka."

Soul let out a frustrated groan, and raised his foot to lightly kick his meister. She was sitting on the other end of the coach, her nose stuck in a book as per usual. She seemed to be focussing hard on the pages, and hardly noticed when Soul touched her thigh gently. Soul groaned and scooched a little bit closer to her.

"Hey, Maka..."

She again didn't seem to notice him, instead repeating to herself softly the concepts that she was studying. Again, Soul felt frustrated and released a low groan. He really needed to tell her something, but she just wasn't listening... Damn it. She made such a cute face when she was studying hard... He cleared his throat this time, hoping to get her attention.

"Yo, Tiny-Tits..."

Soul was shocked when she didn't whip him around and give him a good ol' Maka-Chop. However, his cranium remained unscathed, to his utter disbelief. It seemed that he was going to have to resort to some extreme measures to get her attention.

Soul thought for a moment, and came up with a plan. He got closer to her, right to the point where she was just a few centimetres away from him. He let out a small sigh and turned his body a bit, so one of his legs was resting on the couch and that he could see her face. Without any warning at all, he reached out and cupped her chin in his hands, pulling her close to him.

What really got her attention was how he pressed his lips against hers in a soft, gentle kiss. She was clearly surprised as she didn't have time to kiss him back, before he had pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Maka..."

"Um, yeah, Soul?"

"...I'm hungry."

**He gave Maka her first kiss.**


	5. Need You Now

**A/N:** Oh my goodness. I basically died there, and I'm really sorry about that. I want to bring back this fanfiction though! Thank you to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, etc. and I would love for you to keep it up. If you have any ideas, shoot them my way! I love requests. This one-shot is loosely based on the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.

**** Need You Now ****

**Maka's POV:**

She was _not _going to call him.

No way in hell.

This was his fault. Soul was the one who had started that stupid argument. He was the one who had come home late the night before, smelling of beer, due to his late-night romps out at the bar with Black Star. It wasn't like Maka was _worried_ or anything, that Soul might find a young, hot girl at the bar who was willing to do things with him that Maka wouldn't even dream about. She hardly even thought about it, while she sat at home with a book like she always did, every single night, as her boring old self.

Was it really Maka's fault if she made a tiny little somewhat snide comment?

She didn't think so… but then why the hell did she feel so guilty? She wanted nothing more than to call him and apologize a thousand times over and tell him to come home. She missed him so badly, even if had barely been any time at all since they had been apart. No. She was not going to call him. Maka sighed, sitting back on her bed and rolling herself up in her covers. She needed comfort right now. She stared at the phone, wanting to call him so badly. If only she wasn't so proud.

**Soul's POV:**

"Dude, aren't you going to call her? You've done nothing but mope around all night." Black Star let out a loud, exaggerated sigh, just like he always did when he wanted something done. Soul grunted, fingering his cell phone. She was the one who started the fight – shouldn't she be the one to call first?

Well, he _had_ sort of caused it… Considering that he did repeatedly come home later than he'd promised.

He just hated hanging around the house while Maka was busy. He felt like he was just going to be bothering her, hanging around, prodding her, trying to get some attention. Now he felt like a fool for just staying out here like he was.

Maybe he should call her.

Soul groaned, shoving his cell phone deep into his jeans pocket and paying for his drinks. He waved goodbye to Black Star, heading out into the black streets of Death City.

**Maka's POV:**

Maka continued to stare at the phone. Was he going to call? No, he wouldn't. This is Soul. He wasn't the type to make the first move, to forgive… especially when it wasn't his fault. Maka bit her nails nervously, shedding the bulk of her clothes and slipping into some pyjamas. He wasn't going to call, so she may as well get comfortable. She settled into her bed, and grabbed her phone.

She couldn't _take it_ anymore.

Nervously, she dialled his number and waited.

It rang once, twice, and a third time before being met with silence.

"…Hello?" Soul's voice was deep and gruff, the sounds surrounding him telling Maka that he was outside. Considering he was cheap, he didn't have caller ID, so he didn't know it was her. She still had a chance to hang up. "Hello?" He repeated, and Maka couldn't take it anymore.

"Soul, I'm sorry. Please, come home… I'm all alone and... I really need you." She spat out quickly, rambling into the phone and then dropping dead silent, listening for sounds on the other end of the phone. She was met with silence, and then –

The dial tone.

Maka didn't know if she was going to cry, scream or shout, but as it turned out she just wanted to crawl into bed and stay there forever. She wrapped herself in her blankets, lumbering into the hall to make herself a cup of hot cocoa. When she passed the door, though, it flew open with a loud BANG and there stood Soul, rain dripping from his hair, soaked to the bone. He breathed softly, quickly capturing Maka in a tight hug and a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I really am. I'm here now though." He spoke softly into her ear, holding her close. Maka gripped on to his jacket, smiling like a five year old.


	6. Firsts Part 2

I decided to start writing again. I know, I have had a huge period of not writing and generally sucking, and I don't really have an excuse other than lack of inspiration. This is the product of a long overdue chapter... Sorry that it's short, I just haven't written them in so long I was nervous! Comment and let me know if you think I should keep going - and also if you think I should start up Weapon & Master again?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, or else these things would already be happening.

**006 - Firsts part 2**

She slid back, regaining her balance and trying to calm her breathing. Their opponent stood tall in front of them, a huge mess of black and red, his arms and legs completely stained with blood from the number of victims he'd claimed. This was their first really tough fight.

Maka jumped to the side, rolling away from another attack, but their opponent was quick. She had to fling up Soul, in his scythe-form, to stop his claws from breaking her skin. She slashed at the creature but he simply jumped back, saliva dripping from the edges of his mouth.

"Maka!"

His voice pierced through her thoughts and made Maka shiver. It was Soul, speaking to her.

"Maka, we need to try it."

She paused. "Um, what?" They usually didn't speak during battles.

"We need to link our souls. It's the only way to be strong enough."

Maka knew he was right, but this took an enormous amount of trust.. She was nervous, and Soul liked to insult her appearance and cooking abilities and generally her way of life. She huffed, pushing back another attack from the beast.

"Maka, trust me. We can do this." She could feel him reaching out for her. Not in a physical way, but in a spiritual, emotional way. She let her soul reach out a bit and touch his. Instantly, she felt a spark of feelings. He was warm and fast and a huge mess of emotions. Every time her soul touched his, it felt like electricity running through her veins. He was crazy, he was dangerous, he was insane - but he was _her_ partner.

As the beast came in for another blow, Maka reached out with her soul and the two connected. She felt his force flow through her, and his with hers; the two instantly connected were instantly more powerful. She looked up, and together they swung with fury to slash right through the beast, cutting it clear in half. They had won.

Their souls quickly stretched apart, and Soul returned to his normal form: a lazy teenager. He slowly walked over towards the soul that was waiting for him, and licked his lips. Maka watched as he lifted it up over his head and swallowed it in one huge gulp, licking his lips after.

He turned to her and gave her a stupid goofy grin. "Good job, Tiny-Tits."

**It was with him that she first connected souls.**


End file.
